


The Mysteries of a Cavallone

by cloudsinwonderland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsinwonderland/pseuds/cloudsinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't you ever wondered about Dino Cavallone's history? Well, this is a fanfic where the main protagonist is Dino.  Take a peek into the private life of a Cavallone! Warning: a bit out of character (OOC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysteries of a Cavallone

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

7:25 a.m., Friday, April 16th, 20XX

Cavallone mansion, Japan, somewhere near Nanimori Town

Dino woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. After hitting the table a few times and finally hitting his snooze button, he got up. Groaning, he made his way to his bathroom. Oh right, I have to go to Tsuna's school and be the substitute English teacher today, he thought. Damn that Reborn, he thought bitterly.

55 minutes later

"Everyone, this is your substitute English teacher for today, Dino-sensei,"said Tsuna's English teacher. "Eh, Dino-nii, did Reborn ask threaten you to do this again?, " a sleepy Tsuna asked. Dino nodded. All the girls shrieked at the sudden movement by the blonde. This is going to be a long day, thought Dino.

8 hours later, at the office

On the way to the teachers' office, Dino bumped into the History supply teacher.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought that-", she started.

"It's fine, more importantly, are you alright?",Dino said while cutting her off.

"I'm fine,"said the woman, slightly blushing. After helping her up, Dino studied her face for a while. The woman looked very familiar. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the Martello di Diamante?", Dino asked. The woman reeled back at the sudden question.

"What do you know about me?," the woman countered.

" You were at the Vongola Decimo's Inheritance Ceremony a year ago. You're new to the mafia world, aren't you? If you weren't, then you would've recognized me," Dino replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that the Bucking Horse would be at Nanimori High. My name is Mirajane Amorelli."said the woman.

"Mirajane...that's a Japanese name, Amorelli, on the other hand, is Italian. Are you half-half?", asked Dino. Mirajane nodded. Dino smiled. He liked the name Mirajane, pretty and sweet. He also knew that he shouldn't reveal too much about the Vongola, as the girl was new to the Mafia. Even though he was still suspicious of her, he still thought he was forgetting something.

"Um, Mirajane-san, have I met you before?", Dino asked suddenly. Mirajane blushed again, but didn't answer. Why does she keep on blushing? "Mirajane-san?", Dino tried again. He was determined to find out why this girl seemed so familiar. Except for the fact that she was part of the Mafia, her aquamarine eyes bothered him the most. Those eyes, they remind me of- Dino was cut off by Mirajane's sudden answer.

"10 years ago, on a rainy day, you showed up at my family's mansion in Northern Italy.", she started. Northern Italy? Ten years ago?Dino's thoughts were interrupted by the girl.

"You were 13 years old, and I was 12. You said that you were Dino of the Cavallone family, and was lost. Knowing who you were, my father let you inside, and gave you a place to stay for the next 10 months. After 10 months, your bodygaurd Romario-san came to bring you home. Your grandfather, being grateful to my family for taking care of you, arranged a marriage between you and me. The engagement was to take place after 15 years.", finished the girl. By now, the girl had backed away from Dino completely, as if he were a hazard. When I was 13...AH! The day when grandfather threw me into the forest to test my skills... Damn that old geezer! So the family that took care of me had a daughter...how come I never heard of the engagement? Dino planned to ask the old man when he went back to Italy when his thoughts were once again interrupted by Mirajane.

"After that day, I never saw you again, and I never thought about you again. So,... Why would be at Nanimori High?", Mirajane concluded.

"Well, why are you here?", asked Dino.

"I work here when I'm not on the battlefield," Mirajane countered.

"Now answer my question," she ordered. Hmm, a teacher, and a fighter. Dino smiled, this was going to be fun.

"I'll tell you if you win a battle against me," Dino said while smiling. "Fine. If its a battle that you want, then its a battle that you get. When?" Mirajane asked.

"Saturday, 4 p.m., Nanimori High baseball field," declared Dino. He continued, "Besides, I don't think you can fight in that." Dino eyed her outfit. She was wearing a blue blouse and a white knee-length skirt. Mirajane blushed.

Then she smirked, "you better make good use of your time, cause after tomorrow, you won't be so happy."

Translation: Martello di Diamante: Diamond Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this shitty fanfic. It's one of the first ones I've written and I hope you liked it! Also, I'm a very nomadic author, so I might not update on time- for example every week or every two weeks. P.S. Let me know if you want to request a certain character to be in the spotlight! I'll do my best to accept requests and fulfill them! =D Once again, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Currently open for requests.
> 
> Well then, until next time!  
> -cloudsinwonderland


End file.
